Dream on
by Sahel
Summary: -MinatoxItachi- Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo ignoraba de esa forma que resultaba refrescante. El estúpido Sasuke e incluso Orochimaru temían enfrentarlo. Temieron con sólo verlo. Y he aquí un simple aldeano, incapaz de sentir miedo por él.


_Este fic está concebido y dedicado para Kea Langrey._

* * *

_**Dream on**_

* * *

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, sin atención hacia donde lo llevaban sus pasos. Simplemente caminaba. Se alejaba. Dejaba atrás a un moribundo hermano y los destruidos vestigios de su andar. 

Su legado. Su destino. Su vida.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la boca, limpiando con el dorso el fino hilito de sangre que se negaba a dejar de escurrir por el labio roto. Dolorosa pero inevitable una ligera curvatura en la boca fue el reflejo de lo divertido de su situación. Si bien, Sasuke aun no era oponente para él, ciertamente el crío se había vuelto más fuerte. No por nada ahora su cuerpo portaba la evidencia de sus certeros y contundentes golpes.

"_Estúpido Sasuke…"_

Sus pies continuaron a paso tranquilo, internándole cada vez más en el espeso bosque. El sonido de las hojas ser aplastadas con el peso de un cuerpo le hizo detenerse. Alguien le seguía.

No miró hacia atrás. Podía sentirlo. La presencia a su espalda no merecía que él posara sus ojos en esa criatura inferior.

-Estás herido –dijo el hombre que permanecía prudentemente quieto tras él. La voz no portaba preocupación ni condescendencia alguna. Simplemente establecía un hecho obvio. Itachi bufó fastidiado.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sin prestar atención a quien dejaba tras de sí. En pocos minutos, ya no podía sentirlo y sólo el silencio le rodeó nuevamente.

-No llegarás muy lejos en esa condición- La voz de ese hombre se escuchó de nuevo, sobresaltando imperceptiblemente al Uchiha. Molesto giró medio rostro arrugando el ceño, encontrando tras de sí la silueta de un joven aldeano.

Entrecerró los ojos inquisitivos, desconfiado. Era el mismo hombre de antes ¿cómo es que no había sentido que le seguía?.¿Cómo había podido acercarse tanto a él?

-Del otro lado hay un acantilado, en tu condición no podrás subirlo… o bajarlo –musitó el joven, indiferente completamente a la asesina mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte de un enojado y confundido Uchiha. Ese aldeano parecía ridículamente inmune a su amenazante presencia, relajadamente ignorante del peligroso ser con el que hablaba.

-Ven conmigo, aséate, descansa y come algo. Mañana cuando amanezca, te será más fácil continuar tu camino –Un movimiento de cabeza señaló la dirección donde Itachi supuso estaba su casa, mostrando una tímida sonrisa en los labios el muchacho dio vuelta a sobre sus talones y avanzó.

Desconcertado por esa desfachatez, el mayor de los Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Acaso realmente esperaba que lo siguiera?.¿Es que acaso su facha y presencia no atemorizaban a ese joven?

"_Interesante…"_

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo ignoraba de esa forma que resultaba refrescante. Su clan, Kakashi y el resto de los Jounin, el estúpido Sasuke e incluso Orochimaru temían enfrentarlo. Temieron con sólo verlo.

Y he aquí un simple aldeano, incapaz de sentir miedo hacia él.

Intrigado, Itachi Uchiha caminó tras ese hombre.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una pequeña cabaña empotrada entre dos grandes y viejos árboles. Su posición entre ellos, virtualmente la hacía pasar inadvertida para cualquiera. Los ojos granate de Itachi recorrieron el lugar, no reconocía esa área del bosque y sin embargo le parecía terriblemente familiar. Como si recordara haber estado antes ahí, pero el recuerdo era tan vago y lejano que sólo la sensación cosquilleaba en el borde de su memoria.

Arrugó las cejas, y sus ojos se posaron pesadamente en el joven aldeano.

El muchacho era alto, quizá un poco más alto que él. Su cuerpo hablaba de trabajo físico constante pues podía apreciar sus hombros fornidos, la espalda marcada y entallada cintura. La camisa que portaba, aunque ligeramente floja, mostraba el esbelto torso y vientre plano que poseía; además era notorio -ya que no portaba mangas- que sus brazos estaban correctamente marcados por definidos músculos.

-He calentado el agua, date una ducha. Yo prepararé algo de comer- Itachi frunció el ceño nuevamente, ese irrespetuoso aldeano le hablaba con disfrazadas ordenes. No le consultaba. No le solicitaba. Sólo decía qué hacer en ese nauseabundo y aparentemente amable tono de voz.

Lo vio caminar hacia la agónica fogata que tenía cerca de la entrada de la cabaña, agachándose dándole la espalda para remover la consumida madera, colocar un poco más de yesca y leña, haciendo que en segundos el fuego volviera a avivarse.

Sería tan fácil deshacerse de él ahora. Un simple golpe en la nuca y el hombre caería muerto al suelo. Él podría quedarse en la cabaña, usarla para su conveniencia y continuar su camino. Sus pasos lo llevaron justo tras ese muchacho. Observándolo desde su altura con atención. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?,¿Por qué no levantaba el brazo y removía de su camino a esa interrupción?

El joven pareció sentir su presencia y giró aun en cuclillas, levantando el rostro para mirar a su silente huésped.

Era la primera vez que Itachi le veía con tal claridad. Desde que cruzaron palabra el aldeano había -de algún modo- ocultado los rasgos de su rostro con la distancia entre ellos o las sombras del bosque. Ahora sin embargo, con la amarela y titilante luz de la fogata ayudándole, podía observar que aquel joven de cortos, despeinados y afilados cabellos rubios, poseía un rostro de angulares y atractivas facciones; Los ojos ligeramente rasgados eran de un azul profundo y brillante, aun en la oscuridad que comenzaba a sobreponerse en el bosque, el cerúleo de sus pupilas sobresalía sin dificultad. Después de mirar esos ojos, había poco más que llamara su atención, ni la piel de un ligero color bronce y aparentemente sin defecto alguno; ni su mediana recta y ligeramente espigada nariz. Sin embargo, sus labios sutilmente gruesos, delicadamente definidos y entintados en un saludable tono marrón suave; si fueron capaces de desviar la atención de los ojos de Itachi.

-El agua se enfriará. – musitó el rubio e Itachi se percató que en ningún momento el joven le había esquivado la mirada, ni se había inmutado tampoco por el escudriño del que fue objeto. Sin embargo permanecía prudentemente agachado, como si supiera que cualquier otro movimiento de su parte, podría despertar al asesino con el que hablaba.

"_¿__Quién eres…?"_

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta con orgullo, no miró hacia atrás en ningún momento y sus pasos calmos pero firmes lo adentraron a la cabaña del aldeano.

El interior era lo que esperaba, una habitación pequeña y humilde. Al fondo había una gran cama, el mueble más grande de todo el cuarto. A cada lado un taburete y una vela encendida. Justo al lado izquierdo de la puerta donde él se encontraba, una pequeña mesa con trastos y alimentos para cocinar. Del lado derecho un baúl mal cerrado, su contenido aparentemente ropa.

Había una entrada, medianamente cubierta con un trozo de tela como simulación de la puerta que debería tener. De esa dirección salía algo de vapor, por lo que el pelinegro sin error dedujo, era el baño de la choza. Tras examinar el lugar una vez más, asegurándose de que nada ahí dentro representaba algún peligro para sí, el Uchiha comenzó a retirarse las ropas, dejándolas sobre la cama.

Nunca había tardado más de cinco minutos en un baño. Pero en esa ocasión, el agua cálida y su maltratado cuerpo habían conspirado contra él. Itachi se sorprendió de encontrarse disfrutando de la manera en que el agua limpiaba su piel, de la forma en que sus músculos se relajaban con el calor que encerraba el pequeño cuarto. Se encontró _sintiendo_.

Sintiendo qué exactamente no sabía. Nuevamente era _esa_ sensación de estar viviendo algo que ya había experimentado, pero que no podía recordar con certeza.

Escuchó pasos del otro lado de la frágil cortina y despertó del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba. Se levantó de la tina en la que había estado recostado y salió de ella. Asomó su cuerpo desnudo hacia la única habitación de la cabaña y la encontró vacía. Sus ropas permanecían donde las había dejado pero había un nuevo bulto. Una toalla.

Torciendo los labios con desagrado, Itachi tomó la toalla y la aventó al piso. Alcanzando entonces su ensangrentada y ligeramente maltratada ropa.

Vestido solamente con su traje gris oscuro, el que siempre portaba bajo su capa negra. Con el cabello húmedo colgando sobre su hombro -aunque seguramente sujeto en una coleta tras su nuca- Itachi salió de la cabaña para encontrarse con al aldeano sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos lánguidamente recargados sobre sus rodillas cerca de la fogata.

El joven permanecía con la mirada perdida entre las múltiples formas de las llamas del fuego. Y aunque su postura hablaba de encontrarse distraído Itachi sabía que el rubio estaba alerta. Sabía que le estaba esperando.

Había algo decididamente diferente en este hombre. Algo que emanaba de él, pero que Itachi no sabía identificar. Mientras más lo observaba, más irreal le parecía. El aura de añeja madurez que rodeaba a ese joven se contraponía fiera a la aparente juventud de sus rasgos. Si tuviese que calcular su edad, realmente no sabría definirla.

-Siéntate y come algo.- invitó el otro a un Itachi que sólo arrugó el ceño, haciendo que las distintivas marcas de su rostro le dieran un aire aun más temible. El rubio, curvó los labios en una fantasmal sonrisa y se movió para alcanzar un trasto que comenzó a llenar con el guiso que aparentemente había hecho mientras él tomaba su ducha.

Para sorpresa del mismo Itachi, tras un hosco resoplido sus piernas se movieron y lo llevaron frente al aldeano. Con elegancia y seguridad, se sentó opuesto a su inesperado anfitrión. Dejando una pierna flexionada para apoyar un brazo sobre ella y con la espalda recargada en una mediana roca, Itachi continuó mirando cada movimiento que el aldeano realizaba.

En tan solo minutos, tenía frente a él un plato de comida, algunas piezas de pan y un tarro con lo que suponía aguardiente por el olor que desprendía. Miró con recelo lo ofrecido, y tardó un poco demasiado en alargar su mano para tomar el plato y examinar el contenido.

Un suave y jocoso resoplo se escuchó e Itachi de inmediato clavo su enardecida mirada en el rubio que sonreía despreocupado.

-No es veneno sabes – dijo el aldeano, levantando la mirada de su propio plato para enganchar sus azuladas pupilas en la fiera marea roja que eran los ojos de Itachi. Y nuevamente el temido Itachi Uchiha se halló confrontado con esa exasperante inmunidad.

Con un repentino movimiento el plato que sostenía en su mano fue lanzado feroz contra el piso. Desparramando su contenido y haciendo que el sonido del trasto chocando contra las rocas que rodeaban la fogata se escuchara con fuerza.

El aldeano dejó a medio camino el bocado que pensaba comer y levantó la mirada hacia un incorporado Itachi. Enarcó una ceja ante el exabrupto del joven de cabellos negros.

-¿Quién eres? – demandó Itachi con prepotencia, con la promesa de una muerte dolorosa y lenta en su voz si es que su pregunta quedaba insatisfactoriamente respondida.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza intrigado. Dejo el plato que tenía entre las manos y se levantó del suelo, quedando frente a su malhumorado acompañante.

Itachi arrugó el rostro –por enésima vez- y analizó a su oponente. El aldeano permanecía de pie frente a él, ambos brazos a los costados y las piernas ligeramente separadas. En apariencia, no representaba amenaza alguna. Pero él sabía, no era nada más que una fachada.

Ambos hombres permanecieron mirándose desafiantes los siguientes minutos. Ninguno emitía sonido. Ninguno se movía ni pestañeaba siquiera. Por primera vez, la idea de haber encontrado a un rival digno cruzó la mente del Uchiha. Y esa idea fue simultáneamente un apoteótico escalofrío de excitación y deseo.

Una cruel sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Itachi y con rapidez, lanzó un golpe contra el joven que había permanecido mirándolo con esos indescifrables ojos azules. Lo esperaba, lo deseaba pero igualmente fue una sorpresa para él cuando el rubio esquivó su puño sin dificultad alguna con un grácil movimiento. Así como evadió el siguiente, y el par que le continuó.

Frustrado, Itachi se preparó para usar el poder de su sharingan. Mas antes de que pudiera preverlo, el rubio muchacho se abalanzó con incomparable rapidez contra él y usando una efectiva combinación de movimientos logró apresarle los brazos tras la espalda y hacer que su rostro chocara fuerte y se restregara contra el resistente tronco de uno de los árboles que ocultaba su cabaña.

El Uchiha sentía el peso del cuerpo del aldeano aplastándolo, y de esa manera asegurarse de mantenerlo incapacitado para moverse con libertad. Intentó empujarlo, intentó liberarse de aquel cuerpo cálido y poderoso.

Lo intentó.

-No quiero pelear contigo – susurró el rubio contra su oído con esa voz calma que le irritaba, he Itachi pudo sentir no sólo la molestia crecer dentro de él, también el calor del aliento del rubio chocar contra la piel de su oreja. Erizándole los vellos de cuello y electrificando toda su piel.

-Voy a matarte – bramó Itachi molesto, tratando de liberarse del peso que lo mantenía preso contra la dura corteza. Una suave risa ahogada se escuchó a su espalda y el Uchiha sintió toda su sangre hervir por sus venas. Se removió furioso, gruñendo y jaloneando sus brazos para soltarse del rubio. Logró safar uno de sus brazos y usando toda su fuerza logró separarse del árbol para empujar su cuerpo contra el aldeano y alejarlo de sí.

O eso pensó.

Cuando logró moverse, fue sólo para encontrarse bruscamente acorralado contra el mismo tronco de hacía unos segundos. Sólo que esta vez, su espalda fue la que conectó contra el árbol y en un instante se encontró atravesado por la penetrante mirada cerúlea del rubio. Esa mirada le hizo temblar y cualquier intento de resistencia que su instinto demandara, fue aplacado súbitamente.

Entonces sólo existieron sus ojos. Los intensos y profundamente ojos azules de aquel hombre, imposiblemente fijos en él. Nunca nadie le había observado con aquella atención, nunca nadie se había atrevido. La mirada del rubio era tan extraña, tan diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. Era una misteriosa invitación, te sumergía en sus ojos, te atrapaba y atraía con la promesa de develarte el precioso secreto que guardaban.

E Itachi quería descubrirlo.

-¿Quién eres? – exigió conocer de nuevo mas esta vez, su voz se escuchó como un susurró.

El rubio sonrió y los ojos de Itachi no pudieron evitar el admirar como esos carnosos labios se curvaban sensuales.

De pronto las manos del aldeano ya no le detenían más, ahora se plantaban en la espalda de Itachi; una moviéndose sobre su espalda, separándolo del tronco para pegarlo al cuerpo del alto rubio. El Uchiha no supo cómo reaccionar, nunca esperó encontrarse atrapado en un simple abrazo, con la respiración del rubio cosquilleándole los labios y su traicionero cuerpo estremeciéndose complacido por la sensación.

Un escalofrío corrió a través de él cuando otra mano alcanzó la base de su nuca, sujetó la coleta y tiró de ella hasta liberarla. Esos dedos se enredaron entonces entre su cabello azabache, formando un puño para atraer su cabeza en un rudo movimiento. Y a Itachi le encantó esa forma tosca, salvaje y violenta en que fue halado; así era todo lo que él hacía, así era su vida. Así era él.

Uchiha movió el cuello, encontrándose a medio camino con la boca del rubio. Estrellando ambos pares de labios y dientes hasta sentir el sabor a sangre, despreocupado y salvaje, invadiendo la boca del otro. Saboreando el calor que emanaba de entre sus bocas.

Finalmente se separaron, sus respiraciones entrecortadas por la falta de aliento; e Itachi se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había hecho. Pero ese beso había sido demasiado bueno, lo había hecho olvidar dónde estaba. Lo había hecho olvidar _quién era_. Las cerúleas pupilas lo miraron turbadas con deseo, los maltratados labios del rubio aun entreabiertos y cubiertos con _su_ saliva… con _su sabor_ en esos labios. Ese maldito aldeano era el ser más sensual que había visto en su vida y Uchiha supo que lo quería tener. _Aquí y ahora_.

Sosteniéndole la mirada Itachi deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos. Hacia abajo. Abajo. Hasta alcanzar el miembro despierto del rubio por sobre su ropa. Observó esas pupilas azul intenso girar hacia arriba escondiéndose entre sus parpados. Una sonrisa maliciosa y su mano comenzó a apretar rítmicamente aquello que sostenía.

El rubio abrió los ojos y le miró de nuevo. Sus ojos cargados de furor y deseo contenido. Una ligera mueca alterando sus rasgos intrigó al Uchiha. El aldeano asintió su cabeza en un corto movimiento como si hubiera llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo. Una fina ceja se enarcó en el pálido rostro y el pelinegro repentinamente fue empujado hacia la cabaña.

El interior estaba casi en su totalidad oscuro, iluminado sólo por un par de velas cerca de la cama. Tan pronto cruzaron el umbral el rubio se abalanzó sobre Itachi, sus manos moviéndose por sobre todo el delgado pero bien formado cuerpo del pelinegro, demandantes y rudas. Perfectas.

Con inadvertidos pasos y asfixiantes besos, ambos hombres logran topar contra la base de la cama. Itachi, siguiendo los impulsos que demanda su cuerpo, recorrió la ancha espalda del rubio, tirando de su camisa con fuerza hasta retirarla del camino de sus manos que desesperadas comienzan a reclamar cada centímetro de la piel recién descubierta; mientras el rubio se entretiene asaltando su cuello, repartiéndole igual cantidad de mordiscos que estremecedoras caricias con su lengua.

Expertas manos comienzan a tirar de su pantalón, abriéndolo y deslizándolo hasta los muslos, moviéndose luego hacia su pulsante sexo apretándolo y haciéndole exhalar un ronco jadeo por la sensación. Sin embargo, Itachi no permaneció inmóvil, sus manos también trabajan sobre la ropa del aldeano, deslizándose hacia el trasero del rubio; con un movimiento rápido tiró de la pretina para descubrirle por completo.

Sin ropa de por medio, sus pelvis instintivamente se empujaron una contra la otra enviando millones de escalofríos por poro de su piel. Frotando con salvajismo sus erectos y sensibles miembros; mientras sus manos se dividen entre repartir ardientes caricias sobre sus cuerpos y terminar de retirar cualquier rastro de indeseable ropa.

Sintiendo el pesado aliento del otro chocar contra su oído y esas enérgicas manos apretar sus nalgas con deseo, Itachi volvió a jadear complacido. Entonces es empujado con fuerza contra la cama y sus manos reaccionando a tiempo, se entierran en los hombros del rubio haciéndolo caer sobre él, terminando ambos sobre el mullido colchón.

Grana y cerúleo se enfrentan de nuevo, segundos en los que Itachi comprende que esta vez no será quien lleve las riendas. Y por más frustrante que le resulte, esa idea lo incita aun más.

-Va a doler, al principio… - advierte el otro, su voz cargada de deseo apenas reconocible para el pelinegro, quien sólo lo mira desafiante.

-Puedo soportar el dolor. Me _excita_ el dolor –

El rubio resopla divertido y extasiado por la respuesta del Uchiha.

Lo gira entonces, haciéndolo quedar boca abajo sobre la cama. Itachi comprende bien y flexiona las rodillas sobre el colchón inclinando la espalda hacia delante, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Sus piernas abriéndose para el aldeano e Itachi se complace al escucharlo jadear necesitado al verle.

No hay tiempo para preparación. Ambos lo saben y a ninguno le importa. Ahora que están envueltos en el torrente de pasión, lo único que desean es satisfacerse. Eliminar la tensión que hubo entre ambos desde el primer momento en que cruzaron palabra.

Las manos del rubio sujetan las cadera de Itachi y el moreno se tiene que morder los labios para no gemir ante lo que vendrá, controlando así la ansiedad que bulle en su vientre al borde de explotar.

Y entonces, lo penetra.

Simultáneos gemidos de placer son expelidos por ambos hombres, cuando sus cuerpos son sometidos a tan brusca invasión. El rubio jadea trabajosamente, empujando su miembro contra el estrecho interior de Itachi; y éste siente como su entrada es forzada a abrirse, como es obligada a aceptar la invasión. Nunca nadie lo ha tomado y ahora, esa evidente estrechez hace cada estocada dolorosa e increíblemente placentera.

De pronto, su cuerpo se relaja y con un fluido movimiento siente como el rubio lo llena por completo. Es cuando todo pensamiento coherente se detiene. No hay nada más que ese momento y lo que el otro está haciéndole sentir. El rubio se toma su tiempo antes de moverse nuevamente, obviamente disfrutando de estar enterrado en el apretado y caliente interior de su cuerpo.

Los dedos del aldeano presionan con fuerza la cadera de Itachi, sujetándola con firmeza. Entonces comienza a retirarse un poco y arremeter de nuevo contra su interior. Itachi gruñe y se empuja contra él de nuevo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus labios están siendo torturados por la fuerza con que los muerde para evitar jadear desesperado. Pero su cuerpo habla por él, diciéndole al rubio tras de sí que es lo que quiere.

Y el otro comprende. Se retira. Embiste. Se retira y embiste. Una y otra y otra vez, y cada vez las manos del rubio se entierran con mayor fuerza sobre su cadera. Pronto el rubio está golpeándose salvaje contra él, dentro de él. Los jadeos de Itachi se transforman en extasiados gritos y sus manos se convierten en puños contra las sábanas de la cama, cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornan blanco y aun así, su cuerpo reacciona exigiendo más. Más fuerte. Más profundo.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Una de las manos del rubio alcanza el olivado miembro de Itachi. Sus dedos se cierran poderosos sobre el pulsante y húmedo miembro debajo de él y sin perder el ritmo, comienza a masturbarlo brusca y rápidamente; es cuando incapaz de soportarlo más Itachi eyacula su caliente semen contra la mano que lo sostiene con fuerza. Ese momento, genera una reacción inmediata en el rubio y sólo segundos después el Uchiha escucha gemir profundamente al ojiazul y siente arder su interior con la semilla del otro.

Pudieron ser minutos, pudieron ser horas. Exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó -desde que ambos alcanzaron el clímax y se derrumbaron sobre la cama- Itachi no estaba seguro. Mientras su cuerpo luchaba por recuperar algo de aliento y estabilizar el rápido latir dentro de su pecho, sólo había estado conciente del reconfortante peso sobre su espalda y el miembro del rubio aun en su interior.

Cuando finalmente el otro se retiró y se tumbó a su lado sobre la cama. Itachi gruño molesto consigo mismo por esa sensación de perdida que lo había llenado con tan simple movimiento.

"_¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?"_

Itachi se giró sobre su cuerpo, ignorando la punzada de ardor en su interior al hacerlo. Mostrando una mirada asesina y con el ceño contraído, el Uchiha encaró al aldeano que le miraba desde su lado de la cama.

-¿Quién jodidos eres? - demandó conocer de nuevo, y por un instante creyó que como antes la única respuesta del rubio sería esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Se equivocó.

Una sombra de nostalgia empañó la profundidad de esos ojos azules, y los cálidos dedos que apenas le rozaron la mejilla desolaron por completo a Itachi.

-Lo sabrás mañana – fueron las únicas palabras que se intercambiaron el resto de la noche. Las siguientes horas, ambos jóvenes permanecieron recostados frente a frente sobre la cama. Mirándose con desconocida añoranza y desesperado anhelo; hasta que en algún momento el sueño los venció.

Cuando Itachi Uchiha despertó, el alba apenas comenzaba a despuntar en el cielo colándose por entre las copas de los árboles. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta desembotar su cabeza. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo pronto le recordó que al menos por un par de días tendría que moverse con cuidado y lentitud. Bufó exasperado, retirando de su rostro la mata de cabellos que se había deslizado libremente hasta su cara.

Entonces echó un visto a su alrededor y su mente no supo cómo procesar lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

Estaba en el interior de una tumba.

Arrugando el rostro se levantó a pesar de la incomodidad y afiló la mirada. Se encontraba dentro del hueco que formaban dos enormes árboles. Podía distinguir perfectamente la corteza vieja a su alrededor y la pared de piedra que se alzaba entre ellos para formar una extraña cueva. Al centro, justo atrás de donde había estado recostado se encontraba una enorme piedra mortuoria. El collar consagrado que la rodeaba era un claro indicativo de su importancia y significado. A cada lado de la roca, dos velas recién consumidas sólo mostraban el hilillo de humo como evidencia de haber estado encendidas hacia poco.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando alcanzó a distinguir un rostro grabado en aquella piedra. Con pasos cautos se acerco hasta la imagen. Confundido e intrigado, sus dedos alcanzaron la porosa superficie y comenzaron a trazar las líneas que definían y formaban la cara del aldeano con quien había pasado la noche anterior.

-Imposible – musitó incrédulo, pero incapaz de negar que esos ojos que le miraban desde el frío grabado eran los mismos de aquel rubio. ¿Había alucinado? El dolor en su baja espalda era real, el que su ropa estuviera regada por el suelo del lugar era real, su cabello suelto y las marcas sobre sus caderas también eran reales.

¿Qué había pasado entonces? Arrugando el ceño y tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a lo que vivía Itachi volvió a examinar la enorme roca. Esta vez, encontró una inscripción casi olvidada en la base de la piedra.

-Namikaze Minato – pronunció con suavidad. Ese era su nombre. El nombre del rubio aldeano. El nombre del espíritu con el que pasó la noche.

Aun aturdido Itachi alcanzó su ropa y como autómata volvió a ponérsela encima. Su cabeza envuelta en lo recién descubierto. Envuelta en el recuerdo de _Minato_. Ahora entendía porque aquel hombre nunca le temió, porque parecía no tener edad y porque estar ante su presencia le resultaba una confusa realidad.

Salió de aquella cueva y se detuvo a examinarla un momento. Sí estaba en lo correcto, la noche del día anterior era la única noche en que el alma de Minato volvía a este mundo. Justo en este lugar.

Una sardónica sonrisa cruzó los labios de Uchiha.

Dentro de un año. Lo volvería a ver.

_::: Fin :::_


End file.
